Keraunophobia
by kayrayn
Summary: Anzu and her friends must set out to regain something that has been lost. She meets new friends and a boy that supposedly died almost 20 years ago. Can she and her friends stop the attack on the Fire Nation by the two traitors or will she be too late?
1. Best Friends and Tunnels

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at the dark red canopy over my large bed.

"Milady, please wake up. You're father and mother are already eating breakfast." Mera, my most trusted maid and a close friend reminded me as I groaned and rolled out of my bed. "Okay, Mera. Thanks." I could hear her steps towards my wardrobe as I sat up on the edge of my bed and yawned, soon standing up and rubbing my long black hair with my nails.

"Mera, is Hay Lin back yet?" I asked her as she came back with my black dress pants and a dark red Chinese tank top. She tied my sash around my waist and handed me my slippers. "Not that I know of, Miss," she replied as I fell back onto the bed and put on my slippers.

"Man, I miss her. I can't believe her parents dragged her back to the Southern Water Tribe." I whined as I stood up and went to my vanity. I sat down and looked at myself in the mirror.

I look a lot like my mother; I have her rich black hair color and sometimes her facial expressions. I have my father's pure golden eyes that are wide, unlike Mom's or Dad's. My hair falls down past my back and almost past my butt.

I began to sigh as Mera started brushing my hair up into my traditional high pony tail. I watched her tie the red ribbon around it and as she put my flame into the front so it would be recognizable.

"There you are, Princess." She smiled and put her hands on my shoulders for a moment before stepping back.

"You know, Mera, I can do my hair myself and I can get up on my own too." I reminded her as we headed out of my room and down the hallways.

"That may be so, milady, but you wouldn't know when to get up if I didn't help you." She smiled at me with her grandmotherly face as I entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Rui." My mom, Mai, said as I walked to the right side of the table and sat down. "Good morning, Mom." I said back as I picked up my chop sticks and took a piece of meat from my bowl.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked to my father, Zuko, who sat next to me at the head of the table. He looked at me. "Yes?"

"When is Hay Lin coming home? They were supposed to be back by now." I stated as I took another bite of my meat and a few clumps of rice.

"From what I heard, they should be back sooner than you think," Dad smiled at me, making me raise an eyebrow. "You aren't planning anything, are you, Dad?" I accused as I pointed my chop sticks at him. Mom chuckled slightly as Dad smiled at me. "Not something bad, I promise."

"Who missed me!" I heard a female voice yell through the dining hall as the doors opened and my best friend, Hay Lin, the daughter of the Avatar and Katara, made her way into the hall and running towards me. She wore her traditional Water Tribe dress with the leggings underneath and her little slippers. Her hair is the same color as her father's hair would be if he had grown it back out and her eyes were blue, like Katara's.

"Hay Lin!" I smiled and shot from my chair, running my own way towards her and we embraced each other. "I missed you. Next time you _have _to take me with you!" I reminded her as we pulled away and walked back to my chair. She took the seat next to me after bowing to the Fire Lord. "Hello, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Come on, Hay Lin. You know you can call him 'Zuko'. Just like I call your dad 'Aang.'" I corrected her as I smiled at her parents. "How's Sokka and Suki?" I asked as I continued to eat and the new coming family was brought breakfast by the maids.

"They're fine. Suki just had her second child." Katara explained.

"So that's why you kidnapped Hay Lin from school last week?" I assumed, getting a laugh from all the adults. "It's not funny! I was actually preparing to tackle the Avatar down to the ground." Mom looked at me and shook her head. "That's your father's attitude right there."

"It is not!" Dad and I said together, getting laughs from the rest of the group at the table.

"Come on, Rui. You need to help me out. I have all these papers the teacher gave me when I got back and I don't understand a thing of it! And I need to practice my bending a little more." Hay Lin explained, scarfing down her food and standing from the table. I looked at her like she was insane. "_You_, Hay Lin, want to do _homework_? Are you sure you're feeling okay? You didn't catch a cold, did you?" I asked as I put a hand on her forehead. She laughed and swatted my hand away.

I took out all my food with a few bites and bowed before standing up too. "Fine, I'll help. But you have to take me flying again." I proposed to her as we walked over to the window while she contemplated. "Okay, deal." We shook hands.

"Okay, let's work on your bending. You may be the Avatar's kid but I'm not going to take it easy on you." I warned her, cracking my knuckles.

"Fine, I won't take it easy on you even if you are the Fire Lord's daughter. Bring it on," she said, taunting me with her fingers.

"They are so their kids," Mom and Katara laughed, making the men look at each other. "Are we that competitive?" Dad asked to Aang. "I don't remember us being like that when we were kids."

"Um... Dad?" Hay Lin smiled and looked at her father. "You may not have been like us because we're girls. And you two are gross, icky boys." Hay Lin and I made grossed out faces and said "Ew!"

"Now, let's d-." I stopped and looked out the large window that overlooked the entire nation within sight. There was the ocean and a large fleet with an unknown flag was sailing towards us. The flag was a Fire Nation flag with a skull and crossbones etched over it.

"Mom? Dad? What's that?" I asked as Hay Lin looked at me and followed my gaze and my finger as I pointed at the fleet. Dad walked up behind me, followed by my mom who stood at my side with a hand on one of my shoulders and one on Hay Lin's. Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara joined them as they looked out at the scene.

"Are they part of your fleet?" Aang asked his friend as his eyes narrowed. "No, Uncle Aang. Look at the flag. It's ours but it has a skull and crossbones painted over it. Why would someone do that to our flag?" I corrected and asked, putting my hand over my father's that was on my shoulder.

"Mai, take Rui and Hay Lin to the safe room. Make sure guards are set there. Aang, go scout over the area. Katara. Go by foot and see what you can find out." My father ordered as Mom grabbed mine and Hay Lin's arms and pulled us away, making me gasp. "What? Dad!"

"Just go with your mother, Rui."

"But I can help, Dad! Please! If it's a war that's going to start again then I want to fight!"

"Rui! Go with your mother now!" Dad yelled, making me jumped and get dragged away by my mom.

Hay Lin and I watched as her parents flew out of the windows, her dad on his glider and her mom on a wave of water, and Dad followed out after us, only heading down the opposite way.

* * *

"Mom, why won't Dad let me and Hay Lin fight? We're top in our class! Heck, even our whole school. Why won't he?" I asked as guards joined us soon enough as we came to a large metal door with a small peek slide-thing at at the top so people can see in. On each side, a guard stood there after one pushed open the door and revealed a bunch of weapons and a table with a few chairs.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt." Mom pulled us in and stood in front of us and put hands on our shoulders, bending down in front of us. "Your father loves you, both of you. That's why he wants to protect you. Rui, you understand, right?" Mom looked at me as I averted my eyes and moved my feet around. "Yeah, I guess," I mumbled. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

As she made her way out, the door flew closed and locked hard tight.

"Mom told me that Aunt Mai used to be really mean and scary. Now she seems a little nicer." Hay Lin told me, looking at me. "Dad told me that once. He said she changed when she found out she was pregnant with me."

I fell back on my butt and groaned. "Man! They treat us like kids!"

"Um, Rui, we _are _kids?" Hay Lin said, kneeling down next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well I'm tired of it. Good thing last time I was in here I dug a hole to my room." I said, grinning widely at Hay Lin. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't look at me like that, Lin. You know you wanna help Mom, Dad, and your parents. Along with the soldiers of my nation! I'm going to be the next Fire Lord of this nation and that means I have to be willing to fight along side them when things like this happen." I reminded her as I slid over to the far upper right corner and moved the box that was there. In the metal floor was a large hole the led down through a dark tunnel.

"Now," I said, looking back at her, "you told me a long time ago that you're my best friend and I'm yours. And that meant that if I do something, and I ask you do it with me, that you would do it. And vise versa. Well I'm asking you to help me help my people." I told her, reaching my fist back to her.

Hay Lin looked timidly down at my hand and gulped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out. She opened her eyes when she did and butted my knuckles with her own. I smiled and swung my legs over the hole and dove in. "Now let's go!"

"Ah! I can't see anything!" Hay Lin yelled as we sped through the hole. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You're such a baby!" I yelled back as I snapped my fingers, creating a flame over them and throwing it in front of us.

The fire flew down the tunnel as it fizzed out at a metal door that slammed us to a stop.

"We're here. Now, be very, very quiet. You don't know what's on the other side." I warned, reaching for the latch.

"I do. Mean, barbaric, murderous, evil, cruel, dark, raiding, invasive, and all around bad people." Hay Lin rambled on as I pushed up the door, making the cloth that hid it go up and dang in front of us. Just as I was about to put my foot out, the cloth painting was lifted and several man stood there in front of Hay Lin and I.

The man who held the cloth was old, maybe a little older than our dads and the kid next to him was probably the same age as us. They both had black hair and brown eyes and they wore rags with swords on their sides. All the others were mean looking men and just plainly stared at us.

We stared for a few moments before the man holding the cloth pointed his drawn sword towards me. "Are you the Fire Princess? Is that the Avatar's kid?"

I blinked and grid my teeth together nervously, clearly a little shocked as I gave him a fake laugh and waved my hand. I slowly brought my foot back up and gripped tighter to the hatch door's handle. "Oh, no, of course not, you silly! We're uh, the uh..." I started as Hay Lin joined in on the lie, though she personally hates lying. "We're just some of the maids here." Hay Lin said, making me look back at her and nod with her. "Yeah, that's it. We're maids here. We were told by higher ups to hide in here and so here we are." We laughed again.

"She's wearing the flame-shaped crown!" One of the men yelled, pointing at my hair piece.

"You just had to be a princess," Hay Lin hissed to me as I looked back at her. "You're one to talk!" I retorted, soon looking back at the threatening men in front of us.

"Yeah, well, gotta go!" I said and yanked the door back, while the men on the other side yanked at it as well. Hay Lin and I yelped as we kept trying to pulled down the latch that locked the door.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know, you're the Fire Lord's daughter!"

"You're the Avatar's daughter! You think of something! Saving things is like in your blood!"

"So is blood! What do you want me to do? _Bleed to death!_" She yelled back at me as we heard yells from the other end of the tunnel.

"Oh crap! Dad is so gonna kill us! Then ground me for eternity! I don't know what your dad will do because he's a vegetarian but my dad is very violent! He's a meat eater, man!" I ranted as Hay Lin hit me in the back of the head. "Will you get a grip! We are two smart, talented, and freaking beautiful bender girls. We can get out of this." Since when did she get so confident?

"Okay, you fly out and push the outer guys out. I'll get the front ones." I said as we heard a big thud of men flying down my tunnel.

"Three," I started. "Two."

The sound was getting closer as I began to push up the hatch. "One!"


	2. Fist Fights and Lightning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. I ONLY OWN Rui, HAY LIN, THEIR JOURNEY COMPANIONS AND THE FIRE RAIDERS. AVATAR BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

Once the doors were open, I immediately arched my back so Hay Lin could zip out behind me, taking out the back men. I leaped over the old man and doubled back, punching his chi points.

The man fell with an 'oof' and I set after the boy. His feet stomped the ground and a rock spike shot towards me. I back flipped away from it and called over to Hay Lin "They're earth benders!"

"Got it!"

I shot my foot out, followed by the other and created a stream of flames headed for the boy. He dodged easily but made it too easy for me to hit his arms and chest. I looked down at him and looked at Hay Lin; my jaw fell to the ground.

"Hay Lin! Stop playing with your enemy!" I growled, running over and grabbing her arm as she spun her staff in a circular motion, creating a tornado.

"But it's fun!"

"I don't care, come on!" I snapped, tugging her off and jumping over the fallen bodies. I hopped over the boy I got and pushed open my door, racing down the hall. I still gripped Hay Lin's hand as we ran towards the balcony that overlooked the entrance of the castle.

Fire and rock flew off in every direction and I looked down. I saw Mom and Dad, along with Aang and Katara. They looked like they were doing well until I saw a gray haired man join in the fight. He knocked down several men with a fire blast and turned his head, revealing a familiar face. "Uncle!"

Though Uncle Iroh was old, he still had the energy of a teenager. God I love that guy.

"Where do you think Rikku is?" I asked, looking at Hay Lin.

"I don't know, she's your fire fox," she shrugged, making me narrow my eyes blankly. "You're lucky we're in the middle of a raid. Or else I would just take your staff and hit you with it."

A loud roar boomed from behind me and my fire fox, Rikku, shot out from the hallway and out over us, sending our hair flying forward. She was a light orange/ beige color with black swirls around the tips of her tails and around her paws. Her paws themselves were black and, with her tails, well all three of them, had wisps of fire coming from them.

"Hey, I found Rikku," Hay Lin announced as she pointed at the flying cat that was larger than a platypus bear. I looked at her and hit her head with my fist. "Ow!"

"Yeah well, you kind of deserved that." I told her as I ran forward and jumped off the ledge of the balcony.

"Rikku!" I called, making her roar and shoot down towards me. I landed on her back, grabbing hold of the fur on the back of her neck as we flew down towards the battle below. Hay Lin joined us beside on her glider. "Go meet up with your dad, I'll go help Uncle Iroh."

"But he doesn't look like he needs help," Hay Lin insisted, looking down at my great uncle with his little effort needed. "True as that may be, my father would rather me be there than somewhere else." We nodded to one another and she broke away, heading off towards her parents.

"Uncle!" I called as Rikku's paws landed on the ground and she raced across the rock. Racing forward, she knocked several earth benders out of our way and slid against the rock, making it so I can hop off her back and sand back to back with Uncle.

"Rui, what are you doing out here? Your father said you and your friend were to stay in the safe room." He scolded, shooting an earth bender with fire.

"Well the safe room isn't so safe anymore. It was raided by some of the earth benders." I informed, kicking up some sparks at the one near me. "Rikku must have known I was in trouble because she came from the stables."

"Why was she in the stables? Why wasn't she with you like you always is?"

"Sometimes she spends the night out in the stables with some of the rhinos. I think she likes the flame in them." I mocked, getting a growl from Rikku before she tackled a bender to the ground.

Once all of the benders around us were down, the three of us ran towards my parents. Mom shot daggers from her sleeve towards an earth bender in front of her and stabbed him against the wall.

"Mom!"

"Rui, what are you doing out here?"

"Long story short, the safe room is no longer that safe." I said quickly. I gasped. "Duck!" I jumped and pulled my mom's head down as a boulder flew over our heads and knocked another earth bender to the ground.

"Thank you." Mom said as she pinned the man to the wall with his friend.

"Well, I try," I said coolly as I back kicked a bender in the mouth. "Where's Dad?"

"He's fighting with one of the leaders of this stupid raid group."

"Well, it can't be that stupid since you look like you're having fun." I told her with a small smile which she returned it. "True."

We continued on knocking down men and some women when a _zip _went past the back of my head and my hair fell to my sides and down my back. The crown danced against the ground as I looked over at the boy that was inside my room. How did he recover so quickly from those puncture jabs?

"I've got him," I told her, racing off towards the boy. He slammed his fists over the ground below him and a large rock flew open and headed towards me. I jumped and flipped over it and continued running at him when I landed.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" I demanded as I found with him at hand to hand combat.

"My name is Kona. My family's men were forced into this gang." He said as I ducked down and spun against his feet, knocking him down.

"What is the gang called?"

"The Fire Raiders." He said as he looked up at my fist aimed at his face.

"That seems ironic since you all are earth benders." I told him as I kept my fist at him.

"Our leaders are fire benders, that's why we're called that." He said as he stomped his foot against the ground and rock came to the side of my head. I ducked down as Kona jumped up onto his feet, throwing more rocks and chunks.

"Who are your leaders?"

"I don't know. I never met them. All I know is that one was once a noble of the Fire Nation and the other was a general or something in your army 15 years ago." Kona said as I kicked up with both my legs, shooting blazes at him. He easily dodged.

"STOP!" I heard Aang's voice over all the sound. A gust sounded throughout the battlefield and sent everyone around me flying, including Kona. I stumbled forward, my hair whipping about my face as I clutched my eyes shut. I practically flew into a tall person and opened my eyes to the dark red robes of the Fire Lord.

I looked up at my father who scowled down at me. Oh crap. I held up my arms in defense as I stepped back one. "Okay, before you start, let me just say that the safe room was raided, okay? Hay Lin and I had no choice but to use the tunnel!"

"Tunnel?" Dad asked as he raised his eyebrow. I blinked several times before I giggled nervously. "Y-yeah... a tunnel.. that... that... that the earth benders created that led from my bedroom's wall up towards the safe room!" I continued to giggle as I scratched my cheek with my nail, looking away from my father.

"We'll talk later." Dad growled, making me flinch a little. Oh I am _so _getting it when this was all over.

Mom joined the two of us, including Uncle and Rikku. Hay Lin stood with Katara as we looked up at Aang standing on the balcony above us.

"Leave the Fire Nation before I throw you out. Leave with your leaders and never return." He announced, his voice booming. Before we could contain ourselves, Hay Lin and I cheered and threw our fists up in the air. "Yeah, you tell 'em!"

Katara hit her daughter's head and Dad hit mine, making us two shut up and smile innocently. "Sorry." We grumbled, laughing a little.

"What if we don't want to leave?" a female voice said as I heard Dad gasp. Mom mumbled something but it sounded something like "oh no."

"What?" I asked as I turned around myself and looked at the woman walking towards us. She had black hair that fell just below her shoulders in layers and caramel gold eyes. Her eyes were narrowed but they seemed like they looked comfortable like that. She wore a Fire Nation military uniform and she walked with her arms behind her back.

Dad put his arm out in front of me, making me look at him then at the woman.

"It's been so long, ZuZu." The woman said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"ZuZu? Who the heck is ZuZu?" I asked, looking at Mom. "It's a nickname we gave your father when we were kids."

"'We?' Then that means..." I began, looking at the woman who was a couple dozen feet from us. "That means you know her? Who is she?"

"Later," Mom hushed me, making me look at her with narrowed eyes. They weren't narrowed with anger, but more like worry.

"I find that rude not to tell her who I am, Mai. I thought we were friends." The strange woman mused.

"You're right. We _were_," Mom stretched out 'were' as her eyes narrowed.

"And you, Zuko. I find it not very nice for you to not tell your daughter who her aunt is. I find it distasteful." She continued on, seeming to mock Dad.

"It's none of your business how I raise my daughter!" Dad snapped

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA," I said, throwing my arms out everywhere. "You mean she's my _aunt? _Dad has a _sister?_" I exclaimed, pointing to the woman in front of me, who smiled. "That's correct, little Rui. I am your Aunt. It's very nice to finally meet you." Azula said, holding her hand out towards me. Dad wrapped his arms around me, pressing me against his back. "You were banished for a reason, Azula."

_Banished?_

"Yes, Zuko, I was. But don't you think you could have at least brought her to see me in prison? I mean, she probably hasn't even met our father yet." Azula chuckled darkly. I wish I could see what was going on but all I can see is Dad's stupid back in my face!

"Father? I thought you said he died?" I looked at Mom, who looked down. Aang flew down behind me and walked up to Dad's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dad looked at him and sighed.

"Well, I supposed I'll just have to educate her myself," Azula said as there was a crackling sound. Mom and Dad gasped, along with Aang and Katara as she raced away with Hay Lin on a wave of water.

"Hay Lin!" I called, trying to free my arm to reach out to her. "Rui!" She copied my movements as Aang grabbed me and took off to the skies as lightning was shot at my father. I gasped as sudden tears welled from my face and I struggled against Aang. All the while, I was yelling "daddy."

I saw the lightning shoot towards Dad as his hand absorbed the shock and sent his hair flying in all directions. The lightning was shot back with his other hand as Azula jumped from its hit.

"Rui, stop! You need to calm down or you'll fall!"

"Let me go, Aang!"

"No!"

"But Daddy-!"

"He'll be fine! He knows what he's doing!"

"But Mom-!"

"Got away safely."

I looked down at the lightning battle below me as I was flown to the balcony where Hay Lin stood with Katara. Once her father set me down, her arms snaked around my neck and she sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay."

I didn't take my eyes off my dad. I watched as his orange, red, and yellow fire hit it off with her blue fire.

Hay Lin wiped my face and followed my gaze. "He'll be okay," she assured me.

"I know. But I'm his daughter. It's part of my job description to worry, right?" I laughed weakly, getting a smile from her.

"Rui," Mom sighed as she ran up along the balcony towards me and embraced me. I hugged her back. "Mom..."

I pulled away quickly and crossed my arms over my chest and pushed out my hip. I started tapping my foot against the ground and my finger tapped my arm as I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Mom. It's later."

She narrowed her eyes slowly before sighing.

"Why does Azula hate Dad so much? And why did you and him apparently lie about Grandpa being dead? Tell me, I deserve to know!" I ordered.

"You're father will explain. He should since it also involves him." Mom told me, looking down at the love of her life. I followed her gaze and saw Dad knock Azula down.

"Tell me, Princess Rui," Uncle said as he walked up behind me and looked at me. "Do you know how to redirect lightning?" I blinked and looked over at him slightly before looking back at Dad.

"A little. I watch Aang and Dad do it all the time out in the training grounds. Dad says you invented it by watching water benders. 'If you let the energy in your body flow then the lightning will have no choice but to follow'. It was something like that, right?" I quoted as Uncle nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew the basics of it."

Mom gasped as I saw Dad on the ground. Azula began forming lightning and Dad was having difficulties getting to his feet.

"She'll kill him!" I heard Mom gasp as she cupped her mouth.

_No! _I internally yelled as I raced off the ledge.

"Rui!"I heard from several people but I heard my mother's voice the loudest. Tears streamed from my eyes as they flew up above me and began to fall like rain as I barely landed safely on the ground. I stammered and began running as fast as I could towards Dad. He looked at me and his eyes grew wide as he reached him arm out. I know he was saying for me to go back but I knew I couldn't.

_I'm not letting him die if I can do something to stop it! _I yelled at myself as I leaped over Dad and watched as the lightning come towards me. I stopped in my tracks, copying Dad's stance when Aang shot the lightning towards him.

The lightning made contact with my two fingers and was sent through my body, sending my hair out above me as I felt the shock go through my body. My body was slid back from the amount of pressure. _If you let the energy in your body flow, the lightning will have to follow,_ I heard in my head. I took a low breath and growled, shooting straight back at a shocked but impressed Azula. Ha, take that, you Fire Nation reject!

The blast sent Azula back as smoke blew up from my fingers, a small smirk coming across my face.

"Rui," Dad exhaled as the earth shook, sending me back on my butt and the earth benders that had just watched the ordeal flew onto the ships. My eye caught Kona's as he stared at me with shock. Hasn't he ever seen a girl shoot lightning back at her aunt before?

The ships retreated, making the soldiers around us cheer as I turned around and lunged at my father, crying into his robe. His arms wrapped around me and hugged me to him, his hand petting my hair gently.

"Daddy..." I sobbed, hiccups coming.

Mom joined us soon, Dad opening his arms so Mom could come and hug us as well.

Dad pulled away, Mom still with her hands on my shoulders as he wiped my face and looked at me with a smile. "I'm so proud of you, Rui. How did you know how to redirect lightning?" I laughed with my dry thought and smiled back. "I have window with a perfect view of the training grounds."

"But the training grounds are over three dozen miles again," Dad protested, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I've got a fox that can fly and a best friend who can create cover in the shape of a weird looking cloud." I laughed as Dad smirked at me. "Now, if you all don't mind, I think I'm going to pass out now."

"Rui!"

Then I blacked out.


	3. Water and Fire

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. I ONLY OWN Rui, HAY LIN, THEIR JOURNEY COMPANIONS AND THE FIRE RAIDERS. AVATAR BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as they began to get used to the light. Stretching, I felt around my bed slightly, running across the soft fur of Rikku. She was so tiny compared to my large bed. Sitting up, I cracked my neck. It was so stiff.

"Dad? Mom?" I called.

A gust blew through my door and Hay Lin practically tackled me down. Coughing as she choked the air out of my lungs, I noticed she was shaking. I soon felt warm droplets of water hit my neck as I smiled lightly, putting my hand on her back gently.

"You're finally awake!" she whined, making me chuckle.

"Sorry if I worried you, Hay Lin." I mumbled to her as she pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. Rikku was now awake and hopped up onto my shoulder, rubbing my face with her head.

"You should really be apologizing to your father. He feels so guilty about what happened."

"Why would he feel guilty?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"He was on the ground, totally vulnerable for Azula's attack. If you hadn't come and redirected the lightning, he would be dead and you would become the new Fire Lord. But, then you came out of no where and saved him. And when you passed out..." she stopped, looking for the words, "he thought that it was his fault that you over-exerted yourself."

"That's insane! It was my own fault. I did what I thought I had to do." I murmured back to her.

My parents and hers soon filed into the room with Mera close behind them.

"Rui..." my mother sighed, a smile placing itself lightly on her face as she reached for me. I hugged her back.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mom asked, cupping my face with her hand. Smiling, I told her "I feel fine. Just a little cold is all."

Hay Lin scoffed. "How can you be cold? You have like seven blankets on you."

"Katara, could you check her body over once more for injuries?" My father asked, getting a nod in response.

"Daddy, that's unnecessary. I'm just cold." I resisted as Mom and Hay Lin stepped away and Katara pushed me on my back by my shoulder. Sighing in defeat, I laid there as Katara checked over my body. As she went over the center of my stomach, a shiver shocked through my body and I unwillingly shivered. Katara noticed and went back over it; again, a shiver swept through my body.

"You have a cold spot there." Katara informed me. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I sat up. Rikku hopped onto my head as I looked at the adults. Hay Lin sat next to me as we watched them exchange glares.

Growing agitated, I snapped.

"Stop glaring at each other about me when I'm right here."

"Rui, try to fire bend." Aang spoke, making the strange silence seize.

"Um... okay." I agreed, standing out of my blankets and on top of my bed, getting into stance.

"Not on the bed, Rui." Mom ordered, making me pout. "Fine."

Hopping off my bed, I got back into stance and let out a long breath. Looking forward, I threw out my fist, expecting my bending to come out into the air.

But nothing happened.

Narrowing my eyes in a confused manner, I threw my other fist out.

Still nothing.

Growing angry and clenching my teeth, I thrust out my feet, one by one.

And one by one, nothing happened.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"Katara," Dad looked at Katara who looked down sadly.

"What?" I asked, looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, Rui."

"For what?"

"Your fire bending is gone." Katara said flatly.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Rui-" Mom came towards me but I flinched away from her.

"How can my bending be gone!" I yelled over and over.

Turning to my dad, I asked him "Please tell me this is a lie? That this is all just a sick and stupid joke?" My voice was shaky and tiny.

Dad looked at me, sadness clear in his eyes and voice as he said "It's not a lie."

Feeling my eyes widening and watering, I looked down at my bare feet. My red, knee-length shorts shook as my body did as well.

Clenching my eyes shut and fists tight, I felt the salty water pour down my face.

"Rui..." I heard Hay Lin mumble sadly.

Gnawing my teeth, I spun around and raced out of my room, the tears flying back. "Rikku!" I yelled as I heard her blaze engulf her and her large paws race after me. She soon caught up with me as we came to the open area where the ceremonies are held and where the raid took place. Gliding down the rock, I soon landed on the lower ground and ran towards the city, racing through the streets.

The sky grew gray and murky as I felt wet drops hit my head. My feet carried me through the crowds. People pointed at me as they saw me run through the now pouring rain.

"There goes our princess." I heard a woman say.

"She is so talented," another said.

"I heard she redirected lightning at the previous Fire Princess Azula. How amazing is that?" Stop talking about me.

"She saved our Fire Lord Zuko." Stop being proud of me.

"I would kill to have my son marry a beauty like her." Get that disgusting pride out of your voice!

More tears trickled down my face as I ran to the training grounds ahead. Racing up the steps, I stopped at the top as I looked out ahead of me.

Breathing heavily, my soaking wet hair stuck to my wet red thick-sleeved tank top. I walked to the middle of the grounds, remembering how I trained and practiced here. All the stances learned... all the styles perfected... the fun and joy and fulfillment I felt when I mastered a technique.

Stopping in the middle of the rock, tears streaming my face as I fell to my knees. Hiccuping and shaking, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed for a long time until I had no more air left.

I screamed again as I doubled over, hugging my sides.

Rikku walked next to me, her tiny little body rubbing my wet hair that fell over my eyes. Pulling it out of my face, I fell over on my side and tucked Rikku under my arm, trying to protect her from the rain.

"What do I do now, Rikku? I have no bending. I'm a disgrace... I'm a disgrace to my mother... to my uncle... to my father... and to myself." I whimpered down, Rikku meowing rubbing my arm gently with her fuzzy face.

Thinking back at the stories my father and Aang told Hay Lin and I when we were little, I remembered them saying How Daddy's fire bending had shorted out. It was because he was confused. He had went against his father and sister, including his people and my mom. He and Aang went to the Sun Warriors island near the Northern Air Temple where the invasion teenagers hid out after the defeat on the Day of Black Sun.

Realization hit me.

"The Sun Warriors island..." I mumbled as I sat up, pulling Rikku into my lap as I did.

"I could go to the island! The fire masters there could help me just like they did with Dad and Aang!" I smiled, holding Rikku out in front of me. Her head cocked to the side as she meowed as if saying "Can I come?"

"Of course you can come! It wouldn't be an adventure without you!" I said, hugging her to me.

Once I returned home, I was bombarded with blankets and new clothes to wear. After I took a hot bath, I went to the throne room where my father stayed, doing his Fire Lord duties.

"Father," I announced, getting his attention.

"Rui?"

"I want to go to the Sun Warriors island nation." I cut straight to the point. Dad seemed shocked and surprised.

"Why?"

"If they can help you get your bending back, then they can help me."

"No."

"What!" I yelled.

"It's too dangerous. No." Dad said, making it sound final. But I knew better.

"How can you say it's too dangerous? I'm almost the same age as you were when you lost your bending. And Rikku will come with me so I'll have the best protection." I retorted, getting a glare from him.

"No, Rui. I want you here. Katara can help-" I cut him off.

"If she couldn't help me earlier, how can she help me now? Face it, Dad, the more time I waste for Katara to heal my center, the longer it will take for my bending to come back." I reminded him.

"No."

"But Dad!"

"I said no, Rui!" He yelled back, the fire around him going ablaze.

Flinching back angrily, I stormed out of the room.

Lying in my bed, I contemplated my plan.

I'm leaving whether he likes it or not.

I sent Rikku off with a letter to Hay Lin; it said:

_Dear Hay Lin,_

_I can't just sit around doing nothing. I have to get my bending back and if it means going against the Fire Lord himself then so be it. But, I can't do it alone. I need my best friend's help. Please, I beg you. Please come with me to the Sun Warriors nation tonight. I will owe you forever._

_Sincerely,_

_Rui._

As the time rolled onto midnight, I had my bag already packed with clothes and other necessities:money, a map of the world, and other things like that.

Sneaking out of my room, I ran down the hall towards the front entrance. I had left a small opening just big enough for Hay Lin to squeeze through. I saw her standing there with a bag on her back and her staff in hand.

Running towards her, I engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you, Hay Lin." I said to her before we pulled away.

"Of course. It's not eery day that my best friend leaves the palace against her father's orders."

"Actually it kind of is," I giggled. "Now, let's go. We need to get distance from here."

"Um... is it really wise to wear your crown? Your father might put out a search party for us and that crown is pretty recognizable," she said.

"True..." I sighed, reaching up and touching my flame skeptically.

"Don't worry. When you get your bending back, you can come back and wear that crown proudly." She smiled reassuringly.

"But where do I put it?"

"In the Fire Lord's chamber. He goes there every day. Of course he'll see it. Did you leave a note?"

"I wrote one but I didn't know what to do with it." I said.

"Well put the note with it."

"You know, for someone who isn't all that knowledgeable when it doesn't count, you make up for it when it does."

"Sure, now let's go do this so we can get the heck out of here!"

Sneaking back through the palace, we headed towards the room where my father sat day after day. The heavy door squeaked a bit as we pushed it open and went towards the seat. The fires were still going as Hay Lin knocked out some of the fire for me to race through.

Putting the scroll on his cushion, I hesitantly went for the red ribbon that tied my hair and held the crown up. Plucking it out, I let the ribbon loose and my hair fell down my back. I tied the crown to the scroll with the ribbon and laid it back down, hopping over the flames and racing out of the room.

Getting out of the palace, Hay Lin and I jumped onto Rikku and were off through the sky.

_I'm sorry; good-bye._

**I might edit this a little bit later on. So please Read and Review! I would really appreciate it!**


	4. Blast From The Past

"Anzu..."

What?

"Anzu."

WHAT?

"Anzu, wake up!"

"What!" I shot up from the ground and headbutt Hay Lin right in the forehead. We both grunt and fall backwards, holding our heads.

"Geez, Hay Lin, way to scare me like that. I thought we were found." I grumbled as I fixed my hair slightly.

"Sorry, Zu, but we've got to go. We're just a few hours from Ba Sing Se. Iroh should be there by now." We've been gone for almost a week now. I'm surprised that the Fire Nation's army hasn't found or even spotted us. Well, not really. Since I grew up around the military, I know its inner workings and know how to deceive them. I felt bad about it the first few days but I slowly grew out of the guilt.

Why are we looking for Uncle Iroh you ask? Well, it's because he knows where the Sun Warriors' island is. I don't. He always helps me so why should he stop now?

"Well... since we're so close to the outer wall, why don't we foot it? Give Rikku some rest, hm?" I offered as I dressed in my disguise. Hay Lin and I had swiped some traditional Earth Kingdom garments and were currently working on sneaking into the Earth Kingdom. When we passed the Northern Air Temple, we noticed there were fliers everywhere, asking if anyone as seen either myself or Hay Lin. We had to wear make up and change our clothes so people wouldn't recognize us. We have kind of memorable faces, seeing as how we take after our parents so well and everyone knows what they look like by heart.

I worked on Hay Lin's hair, since she's totally hopeless with it, into a common up bun with chop sticks in it, along with some beads. My hair was styled the same way.

As we walked, Rikku slept around my neck. "We should just leave out stuff here. We'll be back out in no time and there isn't anyone around for miles. Besides, who would steal Fire Nation clothing?" Hay Lin pondered. We brought our money, maps, and passports just in case.

In a small Earth Kingdom village about two days ago, we met a man who forges passports. He gave us new identities. Hay Lin's name is Min Li and my name is Ling Mei. Not very original but it was good enough for us.

We soon made it to the border where our passports were allowed through with no problem. Thank goodness. I did not feel like fighting earth benders.

The city hadn't changed much since I was here about 6 years ago. We were visiting Uncle's shop instead of him coming to visit us. His tea shop was in the nobles part of the city because it was so high-classed. But, he also had a shop in the bungalows for the less fortunate people of Ba Sing Se.

As we made our way up, Rikku immediately caught the smell of fresh jasmine. It was a delightful fragrance that always made me smile. I took in a hard breath and smiled lightly.

"We're here." Hay Lin laughed.

We walked into the shop, seeing happy nobles and waiters. "He must be in the back," I noted. We sneaked to the back door which lead to a path taking us towards Uncle's cottage leveled behind the shop.

The smell of jasmine was quickly replaced with the smell of burning wood as a blast came around our side and hit the neighboring tree. I didn't mind it but Hay Lin squeaked and clung to my back.

"That isn't a nice greeting to your great-niece, Uncle." I called; I got a booming laugh in return. I smiled and turned towards the man walking from behind the wall in his Earth Kingdom clothes.

"Anzu, you're all right. I knew you were." He sighed, reaching and hugging me. "Yes, Uncle, I'm fine. Well, I will be."

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin was busy catching her breath to even make an effort in the conversation.

I took a deep sigh. "You know my bending is... temporarily out right? And that there's a way to get it back?" He nodded. I continued. "And I thought that since they helped Dad and the Avatar get over their fears and troubles, they could help me get my spark back."

"You want to find the Sun Warriors." He stated. I nodded.

"If they helped Dad, they can help me. You know where the island is! You were the last person to kill a dragon! They lived on that island, I know they did! You can help me. Give me a map to the island and I can go back to our nation and wear that crown with pride and honor." I ranted but I soon gave it up. He looked at me for a few moments. He still didn't say anything.

"Please." I begged. "Please help me. You've always helped me in times like these. Help me."

"Princess Anzu -"

"Uncle, have you ever heard of a Fire Lord that _wasn't _a fire bender? Ever?" I asked him.

He contemplated for a few moments before sighing. "Your father will be very mad at me."

I chuckled. "Oh, I think I can handle him."

Around noon, Hay Lin and I were off with a map from Ba Sing Se to the Sun Warriors island. It was between the Northern Air Temple and Ember Island. We could rest at Ember Island for a few days or so and then we could be off to the island. We decided to get some lunch at a semi popular restaurant near the inner wall when we overheard talk from some locals.

"... I swear, this guy just came out of nowhere and stole my money!" a boy said.

"There hasn't been anything like that reported." another said.

"I'm telling you the truth, Ping Lee. A boy with scruffy brown hair and skewer blade things came from Lake Laogai and stole my money. Scared my date away," the first boy said, sounding angry and disappointed.

A girl chuckled. "Wo, Lake Laogai has been abandoned since the Fire Nation overtook us almost 20 years ago. The last people in or out of there were those traitors, the Dai Lee, remember? It's been deserted ever since."

Hay Lin leaned in close to me and whispered "maybe that boy could use a little bit of a reality check, hm?"

I stared at her. "What do you want me to do? Threaten him with my useless stances? I'm not scary anymore, he wouldn't take me seriously."

"You brought along those blades your dad used a while ago, right? To protect yourself?"

"Yeah but-."

"And you know how to use them, right?"

"Right but-."

"Then maybe it's time for the Blue Spirit's legacy to make a star appearance." Hay Lin pondered, taking a sip of her tea casually. I kept staring at her.

"You want me... to become the Blue Spirit? Are you _insane_?"

"Not the Blue Spirit _exactly _but the Blue Spirit's _legacy_.You are technically his daughter after all. You know how to use the swords, you have the mask, the gear. You can totally be the patriarch of justice here!" She giggled, making me sigh.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Good but you only have until sunset. Mr. Dateless over there says he only attacks at night." I looked at the boy, Wo, whom Hay Lin was gesturing towards with her thumb.

Dusk eventually came and Rikku had taken us back to the site for me to get changed. I reluctantly accepted the offer of becoming the Blue Spirit but it was only going to be once. Uncle Iroh would hear about the Blue Spirit's resurrection since Dad had abandoned the persona years ago. I found the mask while swimming in the waters near Ba Sing Se where there was a large cavern below water. It was when I was younger and had been visiting Uncle here during the summers either before or after we had gone to Ember Island. Uncle had told me the stories of the mask after I had shown him what I found and I eventually learned how to wield the swords Dad said were "decorative" because I wanted to be more like him.

Now it was the middle of the night and Rikku and I skulked behind the rocks, waiting for some stupid pedestrians to walk by.

I must have fallen asleep because Rikku began growling and nudging me. My eyes opened and I stared down at the base near the water's edge and saw a small group of teenagers, maybe my age, just standing there with looks of complete terror on their faces.

I looked at the boy threatening them; he really did fight with skewers. Or at least, they looked like skewers. They were long and thin knives with handles where there was a continued hook at the end. The boy had scruffy brown hair and wore very dirty clothes. He brought his weapon up and the girls in the group screamed, the boys were terrified. I rolled my eyes.

They are such babies.

"Rikku, on my mark, you get them out of here. Take them to Hay Lin." Rikku nodded to my order as I pulled the mask down over my face and drawing the swords. I jumped over the rock we hid behind, Rikku going back around and me going down the large hill. I slid with my feet, both blades drawn and my eyes narrowed. This jerk is so getting it.

Scruffy was just about to strike down on one of the boys when I sliced down, knocking his weapon out of his hand and directly into the ground several feet away. I stood in front of him with a sword turned towards him. He probably couldn't tell that I was a girl since my hair was hidden and my body was well... hidden by the darkness because he decided to strike at me.

Sure he had only one of those skewer things but he was still fast with it. I almost couldn't keep up with all the hits he was trying to get in. He stuck hard against on my right blade and sent it flying. I growled at him and thrust with my left hand, getting the best of him and pushing myself around him to get to my other blade.

I heard a grunt and as quickly as it happened, I was on the ground and my mask was thrown off. I was breathing heavily and I turned my attention at the boy. He towered over me, straddling my hips. I could see his face now. It was mature and... tortured? He was dirty too, just like his clothing. His eyes were a cloudy-dark blue. I narrowed my eyes at him and before either of us could speak, a line of fire rippled over top of us, shocking the boy. I followed the flames towards the source and groaned.

"Oh come on..." I grumbled.

"Please get off my niece." I heard Uncle Iroh ordered in his booming but serene voice. The boy looked at me then slowly got off me, making me in turn crack my neck and push myself up, rejecting the boy's offered hand.

"What are you doing, niece?" Iroh asked as my back was towards him. I sighed and pulled down the hood of my suit, letting my long pony tail fall down my back as I looked at him. "Being the 'patriarch of justice' like Hay Lin suggested?" I said in an innocent voice.

"You became the Blue Spirit."

"Technically, I am the Blue Spirit cause he's my dad and..."

"That is no excuse. You know better."

"Uncle, I wasn't doing anything _wrong. _If anything you should be giving _him _a lecture on right and wrong!" I growled and pointed at skewer boy.

"Hey!" he objected. His voice was... kind of cute.

"Well I'm not the one terrorizing the locals and stealing money!" I objected back at him.

"I thought they were Fire Nation!" he yelled, making me back down and stare at him. What?

"Why would you think they're Fire Nation?"

"The war, Fire Nation could infiltrate at any moment. And I remember you! You and that nephew of yours are fire benders!" he accused, pointing at Uncle. "I remember you fire bending your cold tea at the wall of Ba Sing Se!"

"What cave have you been living in for the past 20 or so years?" I asked him as if he were stupid. "The war has been over for almost 2 decades. Everyone is at peace now."

"What? 20 years?" He sounded confused, strained and sad all at once.

"Yes, I remember you as well, young man. But that was a long time ago. You should be the same age as my nephew yet you look strangely the same age as you were those many years ago." Uncle noted, making me even more confused.

I soon felt awkward in this conversation so I started to walk away. "Okay, well, Hay Lin and I have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow so I better go get some rest. I'll see you back at home, Uncle Iroh." I waved to him and started to run away. Then I remembered and turned towards the scruffy boy. "Oh, and bye, Scruffy Guy!" I waved and laughed.

"My name isn't Scruffy Guy! It's Jet!"


	5. 20 Questions

"Oh yeah, that's really original," I laughed. Uncle had let 'Jet' off with a warning and went back to his apartment in the upper wall. Jet was now following me back to the campsite. Why? I have no clue but it began to bug me.

"My name is Jet, I'm telling the truth."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Now go home."

"The Fire Nation destroyed my home."

"Well that isn't my concern." I growled at him. Though, technically it is kind of my problem since my grandfather was the one to probably order the attack on the Earth Kingdom. I felt kind of bad about it. I wanted to apologize for my family's actions from the past 100 years but I couldn't risk him selling me out to the people after Hay Lin and I. He could turn us in at any moment. I can't take any chances.

"Your eyes give you away. You're Fire Nation!" He announced. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Yes, I know I'm Fire Nation! Thank you for pointing that out for me, Captain Obvious and Annoying! I was so lost until you cleared that up for me, thank you so much." I grunted at him.

I stormed off but he kept following me. Why!

"Where are you going anyway? What are you doing in the Earth Kingdom?" Stop being nosy.

"Stop being nosy." I ordered him.

"No. Tell me why you're here."

"You aren't my mother, so leave me alone!" I yelled, scaring the animals around us and sending them away. If my bending hadn't been shut down, I bet everything would be in flames by now. I guess I do have my father's temper. Crud.

He stared at me, his stone eyes glaring me down. "Stop looking at me like that!" I growled, walking quickly off.

You know the moments where you have a creep following you and you're all alone and you have like no way of protecting yourself and you want someone to come and rescue you _right _as the creep is about to grab you? This is where I wouldn't mind Hay Lin busting into business that wasn't hers. Oh, for the love of all that is mighty, Hay Lin, bust into some business!

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked. I stomped to a stop and sighed heavily.

"Anzu." I sighed. "My name is Anzu."

"And you're Fire Nation."

"Yes."

"Upper class or lower?"

"... Upper." I have to be careful with how I answer. I don't want _anyone _to know who my family is.

"What do your parents do?"

"My dad is a noble and my mother is a... teacher." I said slowly, taking steps as he got next to me.

"Interesting." Oh yeah.

"Anzu!" Oh thank you, Hay Lin!

"What?" I asked.

She zipped into my, hugging me tightly and sucking the air out of my lungs. I coughed when she released me. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Sure." She giggled, soon looking at Jet and blushing. "Why hello, there."

I stared at her blankly. "Easy there, tiger." When Hay Lin finds a crush, she might literally crush them and it is not a pretty picture. It happened at school once a few years ago. She liked this guy so much that she accidentally dropped her staff and it threw a boulder on the guy.

It was awesome.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Name's Jet." Oh sure, he's all nice and cool with her but when it comes to me, he's all hot tempered and smart about everything. Jerk.

"Jet. That's a cool name." Hay Lin whispered. I groaned. Oh _please._

"I'm a cool guy." I coughed.

"Oh, gag me!" I groaned, going into the sacks we brought and pulled out my clothes. "We leave for Ember Island tomorrow morning bright and early, Hay Lin. Go to sleep."

"But Anzu, what about Jet?"

"What _about _Jet?"

"He's coming with us, right?"

I coughed as I fixed my collar. I almost choked myself. "_Coming with us? Are you that insane?_" I growled. She cringed a little at the venom in my voice. I felt bad so I looked at her with my eyes narrowed softly.

"Hay Lin... you know why he can't come with us. We have people chasing us, people looking for us. You're the _daughter _of the Avatar. And I'm -"

"... the daughter of -" Jet walked around the large boulder that hid us and I gasped and covered her mouth quickly. "The daughter of one of the Fire Nation's greatest fire benders." I laughed weakly. Please say you believe it! It isn't like I'm lying or anything. My dad _is _one of the greatest fire benders of the Fire Nation, along with Jong Jong and Aang. So technically, I'm not a liar.

Jet looked at us suspiciously as we looked at one another and went back to packing our bags.

"So are we taking a boat to Ember Island?" Jet asked once we had finished and started making dinner. I glared at him. He actually thinks he's coming _with _us?

"Nope. I'll be using my glider and you two -" Hay Lin gestured at Jet and I with her spoon with a wink "will be riding Rikku." I glared at her as I eat.

"How can you use a glider?" Payback time.

"She's the daughter of the Avatar. She's an air bender." I explained, casually drinking my tea. Jet almost choked on his food. I giggled on the inside.

"You're Aang's _daughter_?" He asked. Hay Lin jumped and squeaked, sending daggers my way.

"Oh as if he wouldn't find out you were an air bender when you go around riding on balls of air and sending people 30 feet away with a swish of your little stick!" I defended myself.

"Still, it doesn't make it okay for you to just blurt it out!"

"So? You're an air bender, so what?"

"I thought we have to be secretive?"

"No, I said _I _have to be secretive. You, on the other hand, can blurt out everything you want about yourself." I told her. We continued to glare at each other when Jet asked "so who's your mom?"

We looked over at him and he looked like he would be hurt by the answer.

"My mom's name is Katara. She's a water bender."

"More like a master water bender. She's almost better than that old crone Paku." I laughed, making Hay Lin smile.

"Oh." That was all Jet said before he gave the rest of his food to Rikku and went to sleep on the other side of the rock.

I looked at Hay Lin. "What's his damage?"

"Well, you did say that he thought that the war from 20 years ago was still going on... but he can't be any older than maybe 16 or 17. That would mean he hasn't aged in almost 25 years. He should be the age our parents are." Hay Lin deducted. I looked at her, then at the rock.

"What _is_ that guy?"

The next morning, we left right before dawn. Of course Jet was with me on Rikku and Hay Lin was showing off her bending "skills."

Jet huffed again and complained "Will you please put your hair up, it keeps hitting me!" I growled and yelled back at him "If you don't like it then ride with Hay Lin!"

We both looked over at her as she continued to do her flips in the air. Jet coughed. "No thanks, I'm good."

"I thought so."

"So why are we going to Ember Island?"

"Stocking up: food, water, the essentials. We have to get you some Fire Nation dressings so you aren't thought as suspicious."

"No way am I wearing Fire Nation clothes."

"There's this guy on the island that makes incredible clothes. He mainly works with fire benders, making their clothes comfortable to move in difficult and awkward stances. But, since you aren't a fire bender, I guess he could make an exception since I do him business in multiple ways."

Jet was silent. Did he not understand what I just said?

"Say what?" I was right.

"If you don't want to be thrown into jail, I suggest you wear a disguise. And you need a Fire Nation name too... hm. You seem like a... uh... Ranji. You're name is Ranji." I announced.

"Ranji? That sounds so... formal."

"Most of the people on Ember Island are either locals or nobles on vacation. You will be the latter of the two."

"So now I'm a noble?"

"Correction, a noble's _son. _Most noble adults don't go on vacation much with their families. You are one of those families."

"And who are you? Are you going to stay Anzu?"

"No, that name is too noticeable. The people looking for us will certainly be able to tell if that's me."

Jet sounded confused. "What?" I groaned.

"My name is Rin. We're cousins on the island just having a small vacation." I told him.

We soon landed on the island. Jet carried most of the bags, mainly because Rikku was exhausted and I practically forced him to. "So where are we staying?" Jet asked.

"My family's old house. My parents don't know I know about it so it'll be good to hide there for the time being. If anything, we'll be gone within the next one or two weeks so they won't have much to find here." I told him, carrying Rikku's sleeping body in my arms and walking down the long dirt road. It cut through the trees and the forest that isolated it from the marketplace. It was the perfect place to hide.

We got to the old house and we settled down. It was past noon so the shop should be open by now.

As I pulled my robe over my clothes, Jet walked into the living area. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Where are _we _going is the proper question. Come on, we're going shopping." I ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the house and down the concrete steps.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked as I picked up a large woven basket at the bottom of the stairs. He is just full of questions. It's starting to bug me.

"We're going to get you fitted for your clothes, _Ranji. _Now carry this." I pushed the basket into his hands as he followed me. "You're a man so I think you can handle handling the food. Just as long as you don't touch it."

"Why can't I touch the food?" he asked again.

"When was the last time you bathed?" I asked him suspiciously.

That got him to be quiet.


	6. Mistaken Words

When we arrived at the clothes shop, there was the elderly owner sitting at the front counter. There were all shades of reds and black patches of cloth along the walls, along with utensils such as scissors, measuring tapes, and all other things that deal with clothing.

The owner was about sixty years old, graying black hair and bright gold eyes. He wore the traditional tailor clothing: a gray shirt with a red vest over top and black slack pants. He also had glasses placed at the edge of his nose as he read the piece of parchment in his hand, a scowl clear on his face.

I approached the counter and rang the bell. The elderly man, named Natsume, was never really one for friendly hellos. But, the locals loved his clothing so much that they looked aside from the outrageous outbreaks he had occasionally and kept him in business.

"What?" he growled, making me smile. Be it because I was the Fire Princess or because he simply liked me, Natsume was always kind and generous with me.

"Hello Natsume. I would like to order some custom-fitted clothing for my friend here." I gestured towards Jet. Hay Lin had stopped us on our way towards the town and practically forced Jet into taking a bath. Now he didn't smell like Rikku's... deposits.

"Well, we're closed. Come back tomorrow." He snapped.

I sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but..." I pulled the hood from my head, revealing my face and letting my black hair fall freely down my back. Natsume looked up at me and gasped, jumping and falling backwards from his chair. I was startled and looked as best I could over the counter but he quickly stood up, acting and looking as if nothing was hurt or wrong.

"My apologies, Pr-" I quickly hushed him, nodding towards Jet. Thankfully, he was too wrapped up in the complexity of the fabrics around us to notice we were speaking. "My name is Rin, Natsume. Rin!"

Natsume cleared his throat and chuckled. "Of course, _Rin. _What can I do for you?" he asked politely, heading towards his shop's doors and closing them, placing the "CLOSED" sign over the knobs.

"We need clothes. Preferably, for him." I pulled Jet from his mind puzzles and pushed him on the stool in front of the full-length half circle of mirrors. Natsume quickly wrapped his measuring tape around his neck and adjusted his glasses, looking over Jet's body. I stood off to the side, watching silently.

"You want a full design, correct, uh, Rin?" Natsume asked. I nodded. "We need only one. We're a bit rushed on time so how quickly do you think this should last?"

"Hm... once I get all the measurements down..." Natsume spoke as he took all Jet's necessary numbers "I'd say about three hours, max."

"That's splendid, Natsume. You wouldn't mind putting it on _my _tab, would you? I don't want people getting suspicious." When Jet stepped down off the stool, I winked at Natsume who smiled at me. "Of course not, Miss Rin. Come back in a few hours and you'll have my best work yet."

Smiling back, I headed out of the shop with Jet in toe, him still carrying the basket.

"You sure know Natsume pretty well." Jet said to me as he stood behind me. I began putting potatoes in the basket, picking which ones look best. Hay Lin loves potatoes in any form.

"My family does much business with him. Being a teenage girl, and still growing, I do him a lot of good work."

"And since you're the daughter of a noble, you're seen around everywhere you go and are asked about your fashion sense."

I scoffed at him and payed the vender, headed towards the meat vender. I noted to Jet "You sure do know how to talk to a girl, hm?" Jet smirked. "I have my ways."

I rolled my eyes and checked over the variety. "Of course you do."

By the time we finished shopping, it left us enough time to head back up to the house, drop off the groceries, and go back to Natsume's to get Jet's clothes.

When we got home, we weren't met with Hay Lin. Instead, we heard absolute silence.

"This is strange." I stated as we put away the food. Jet looked at me. "What is?"

"This. The silence... it's deafening." I groaned. I was so used to Hay Lin's constant talk that I actually _missed _it. This was pure torture.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Jet wondered.

"No. She doesn't nap. She's either wide awake or completely out. Something's wrong." I was getting worried.

"Could she have gone out?"

"And not left a note? Rikku is gone too. Where could they both be?" Right after I asked that, I heard something that would have annoyed me on any other day but today, it was music to my ears.

"Guys!" The 'u' was held out as Hay Lin's horrible singing voice rang out through the entire house.

"Hay Lin!" I yelled, racing towards the front door where she stood waiting in the doorway. I ran to her and engulfed her in a huge hug, completely unpredictable I might add on my part.

"Hey." Hay Lin laughed. "So did you guys just get back?"

"We got back a little bit ago. Where were you?" Jet asked.

"Oh, Anzu, you will _never _guess who found us!" Hay Lin giggled, grabbing my arm and tugging me out of the house. I squeaked and grabbed Jet along with me. We paraded down the steps and soon got to the base and there stood several familiar faces: Maki, Jun Li, and Wei.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" I laughed and asked, running forward and hugging each other them.

Maki was Sokka and Suki's first born son and good friend to Hay Lin and I. He isn't a bender but a sword fighter, like his dad, and a pretty good one at that. He has Sokka's blue eyes and Suki's brown hair and wore traditional Water Tribe clothing. He always wore a smug face and had lame comebacks or jokes like his dad.

Jun and Wei were the twin children of Toph and Haru. Neither were blind but they were both powerful earth benders. Jun was a girl and Wei was a boy. They were a bit younger than us, at age thirteen. They both had black hair like Toph and brown eyes like Haru. Wei had a mean streak to him and Jun Li was always protective.

"We ran into Iroh at Ba Sing Se and he told us about your little adventure to the Sun Warrior island. We figured you wouldn't just head straight there so we came to Ember Island." Wei explained, crossing his arms as if he were bored to be there.

"You're just lucky our mom didn't run into him first or else he would have squealed on you. Then she would have told your parents!" Jun Li said, sounding worried. She always did sound like a mom.

I sighed. "So you just assumed we would be here?" I asked, getting nods from all of them. I groaned. "And you all just assumed you could come with us?" They nodded again. I groaned even louder, running my hands through my hair.

"Isn't it time that we get my clothes?" Jet asked. I gasped. "Yeah! Hang tight until we get back, okay?" I ordered, grabbing Jet's hand and running through the group, racing down the beach and pulling my hood on effortlessly.

By the time we got there, it was sundown and almost all the shops were closed. We raced into Natsume's store and huffed as I pulled my hood off with a relieved sigh. Natsume walked out of the back room with clothes hung over his arm and smiled at the sight of us. "Ah, you came just in time. I just finished with the clothes. Here, young man. Try them on." Natsume handed Jet the clothes and ushered him into the changing room. Natsume took off his weapons and tossed them to me, which caught me off guard since I almost dropped them.

Natsume walked next to me and said "He seems like a nice young man, Princess." Thankfully he said this in a whisper.

"I suppose so. Mostly he's a total pain." I scowled, getting a laugh from Natsume.

When Jet came out, I stared at him. He actually looked decent. He had on a rich red shirt with gold trim. His pants were tight but loose enough for him to freely move around in and his boots wrapped around the bottoms of his legs. His belt had the Fire Nation insignia belt buckle.

I smiled and tossed him his weapons. "He looks good, Natsume. Probably your best work yet. Nicely done." I smiled to Natsume who chuckled back.

"I always do my best work when rushed." He replied.

We left the shop after tossing Jet's old worn out and disgusting clothes in the garbage. When we got back to the house, Jun Li had already prepared dinner for everyone. We ate and the other went to bed. I was too focused on the next few days. Just because the clothes for Jet didn't cost us money up front didn't mean the groceries were cheap. My money was almost out. I only brought enough money to pay for food for two plus Rikku for the course of a week. Now it looks like we'll be here a lot longer than planned.

I sat on the window sill of Hay Lin and my room; Hay Lin was snoring slightly with Rikku lying on her pillow, fast asleep. In my hand was the little pouch I had brought my money in; it felt like a feather. I groaned and scowled at it, tossing it over my shoulder and onto my stuff.

"Anzu." I heard Maki say. I leaned over the sill and looked over towards him; he was leaning out his window looking at me. "Hey."

"Hi." I replied.

"You can't sleep either, hm?"

I shook my head.

"What's on your mind?"

"What _isn't _on my mind these days..." I sighed, bringing my feet over the wood and hopping out of the window, landing on my feet. I heard Maki land next to me.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well..." I began "mainly it's about the money. I mean, I only brought enough money to feed two people over a week, plus Rikku but Rikku can catch her own food and take the leftovers of Hay Lin's and mine. Then Jet got pulled into this and now you three found us. Did you three even bring money? I mean, Jet probably brought the money he stole from those locals at Ba Sing Se but he might have given it back to Uncle when he got that lecture from him."

"Anzu, you're rambling." Maki laughed, stopping my speech. I shrugged and leaned against the wall, hitting my head against it and groaning as I slide down.

"Maki... what will we do?"

"Yes, we did bring money but it isn't much. Not all of us have royal parents with limitless funds." He joked, making me smile a bit. "We might actually have to get some jobs, you know? Take on some students for a little bit so we can get enough funds to pay through the next few weeks, something simple like that."

"'Something simple like that'? How is taking on students simple? They might just be snotty, snobby rich kids who think that just because they have houses on Ember Island, they can just be treated like silly princes or princesses." I growled at him. He was silent when I sighed. He knew I meant it as an apology before I continued. "What would we teach, anyway? The only bending done on this island is fire and I'm tapped out. Jun and Wei would be earth bending teachers but I highly doubt there are earth benders on a Fire Nation vacation spot. Hay Lin is hiding and there are no other air benders but her and her father. The best we could do would be sword fighting and even then, we'd have a slim chance."

Maki smirked at me. "It's still a chance."

The next morning, there were bangs on the front door. Or, at least I think it was morning. When I woke up, Hay Lin wasn't in her bed and neither was Rikku. I walked to the front room and saw everyone standing at the door. I walked up between Maki and Jet and looked out. "What?" I asked.

"We have students, or really, _you _have a student." Maki announced, stepping aside and showing me a little girl with buns on each side of her head. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black and her eyes were a honey gold color. She was definitely Fire Nation.

"Um, hello?" I said and asked. The little girl beamed at me. "Hi!"

I looked at Maki as if saying "what did you do?" "I didn't do anything. Well, not anything _bad _at least."

"So you _did _do something!" I accused.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I put up fliers for students like we talked about, but I didn't necessarily said it would be _just_ for sword fighting." Maki smiled at me innocently.

"My name is Kumika." The little girl spoke up, smiling at me more.

"Hello, Kumika." I replied, still a little freaked out.

"You're Master Rin, right?"

There was silence and Maki hit my side, making me cough and nod. "Yeah, I am Rin."

"Then you're my fire bending teacher! I paid and everything!"

Little girl say what?

I can already tell this will _not _end very well.


End file.
